


dancing in moonlight

by chocomissile (rvnqn)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, keito is the police commissioner, sorry again if they're ooc, that's all really, wataru is a phantom thief and eichi is a detective and they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/chocomissile
Summary: Once again, he'd gotten away - but this time, it was of Eichi's own volition.---In which Wataru and Eichi have a cat-and-mouse romance.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	dancing in moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [identityv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/identityv/gifts).



> for my wonderful lover mintcent/tatsumisan/@sandalqhon u////u

_Your deadline is midnight, detective. I'll be waiting for you at the top of the museum. - The Amazing Phantom "W"_

The golden-haired detective held the ostentatiously-designed calling card between his fingers with his perpetual smile still gracing his face. It had been 8 months since Eichi had been put on this case: a phantom thief who broke into museums and art galleries - certainly not the first time he'd had to deal with such an individual, however, this thief was able to steal things that, by any other circumstance, would have been impossible to steal in such a quick and clean manner; whole statues, large, grand paintings, the occasional suit of armor inside of a gated-off display case. One moment, all would be well, and the guests would be going about their business; the next, cacophonous laughter would resonate within the building, the lights would shut off despite there being no evidence of tampering, screams would sound, and the targeted work would vanish in a flash and a puff of smoke.

The first few times, there would be a calling card taunting the general masses, but that quickly changed once Eichi had nearly caught the enigmatic figure a number of times. The cards had been addressing him, now. But tonight was different.

It was 10:48 PM.

"Another card, Eichi? What does it say?" Keito called to the detective, walking over at a brisk pace. Surely, he'd scold him if he knew what Eichi was planning tonight.

The blonde man turned his attention over to his childhood friend and colleague, his smile meeting his eyes as he spoke, "It seems our deadline is midnight, Keito." He omitted the last part of the calling card. Call it lying by omission, but he wanted to be the one to meet this phantom face-to-face. To catch him, once and for all. Not Keito.

* * *

Eichi's breath was ragged as he climbed up flight upon flight of stairs. He'd never been in the best of health, and his poor stamina and diet were starting to catch up with him. No matter. He was going to meet up with his phantom, whether his body wanted to cooperate or not. Finally, he was met with the door to the roof. It had been left unlocked upon this request - he'd seen this theft coming, and he knew that this was what the culprit had wanted. Their relationship was like one long game of chess; each move the two made was calculated and had purpose, and they knew every possible move the other would take. It was exhilarating.

The blonde reached out, hand shaking as he clutched the doorknob and hurriedly turned it. The sight he was met with was nothing short of breath-taking.

A tall man in a dapper suit and top hat stood not far from the roof's entrance, his glittering blue-white hair dancing in the night breeze. He looked like a stage magician, and fittingly so, considering his methods. As the man turned, Eichi caught the sight of lavender eyes and a wide, playful smile across his face.

It was 11:23 PM.

"It seems you've made it, dearest detective, and with time to spare! Amazing! Truly astounding! I applaud you for making it this far," The thief's voice was loud and theatrical, loud enough for it to stand out among the bustling sounds of the city below, yet oddly pleasant. Music to Eichi's ears. Bowing before the other in a flourish, the phantom continued, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, detective, I am your very own Hibiki Wataru! Your Phantom 'W'!"

Eichi was stunned. He never expected his target to be so... Beautiful. Or to introduce himself. It caught him off-guard in a situation he was expecting to have the upper hand in, but now, he wasn't sure. Never one to show weakness, however, he simply smiled his usual smile and applauded. "Bravo, Wataru. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He took a step forward. "I hope you'll make this easy for me. You put me through quite an ordeal to get up here, after all." His tone was teasing. He only partially meant his words. The other part of him simply wanted to converse, to learn more about this man and his motives. Never before had someone captured his interest this much.

Wataru's smile only grew as he approached the other man, taking one of his hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it. The gesture made Eichi's heart skip a beat. "Oh, my dear detective... You know I can't do that. But what I can offer you... Is something to keep you going." His voice was low, much softer than it was before, and his tone was equal parts amusement and admiration. "I'm familiar with your work. I'm familiar with how tired and listless you look behind that smile of yours. I've lived long enough to know when a smile is genuine, after all."

Eichi could hear the sadness seeping into Wataru's voice with that last remark, and he couldn't help but wonder what sort of life the long-haired man had led up to this point. He couldn't help but wonder how the other man knew of him. His mind was swimming with questions, but perhaps he could settle for asking them another time. "What is it exactly that you're offering me, Wataru?"

"I've seen how motivated you look when you chase after me. It's captivating. And I'm sure that you've noticed that I've nearly let you catch me from time to time." Wataru continued, his hold on Eichi's hand tightening a little bit. "What I'm offering you is the chance to keep chasing, to keep feeling that motivation. To give you life. To give you someone to turn to when that friend of yours won't do. All I ask is that you let me go for a little while longer."

Eichi closed his eyes in thought, humming. An interesting offer, to be sure. Whether he could trust the other man was another story, but...

"Deal. But when this act is over, when we both tire of this, I will catch you, and you will take responsibility for your crimes." Eichi opened his eyes, blue meeting lavender as he felt a genuine smile tug at the corners of his lips. A laugh left the other man, and the blonde found himself suddenly being twirled around in a waltz to music of the city surrounding them.

"Amazing! I knew you would be reasonable, detective. I'll make sure you won't regret it the next time we meet!"

* * *

"What happened, Eichi?!" Keito's hands slammed down on the blonde's desk in frustration as he glowered down at him from above his glasses. The commissioner was far from happy, predictably so, and without fail, Keito was starting to nag him. "Surely, a few stairs couldn't have stopped you from arresting our culprit. I already dislike that you went on without me, but the least you could have done was _catch_ the thief when you did!" Eichi could only smile in response. 

It was 9:37 AM.

"There were a few obstacles that slowed me down, that's all. I was so close to catching him, but he just barely escaped me. Our phantom knows what he's doing, commissioner." He lifted his cup up to his lips and took a sip of his morning tea. "Next time, I swear, I'll catch him. Just trust me, Keito."

Groaning, Keito pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, fixing his posture and turning back towards the door. "You're trying my patience, Eichi, but you've never failed a case before. I'll give you a bit more time so long as you _actually_ call upon me when you go to find our culprit."

And with that, the commissioner exited, and Eichi was once again alone.

What Keito hadn't noticed, however, was the note resting just under Wataru's case file, a note that the phantom had given to Eichi before they parted last night.

_Farewell, Eichi. Until next time, at the next museum. - W_


End file.
